<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Men and a Tree by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214543">Two Men and a Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumow is not so bad, Tree Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow and Rogers get stranded in the forest overnight. They find a way to pass the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Of Elves and Men</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Men and a Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.</p>
<p>This is the story for free space for this one so I picked Tree sex (it was either this or wall sex).</p>
<p>As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock had no idea how he and Rogers ended up stranded out here in the middle of nowhere with no way back until daylight. There was no cover, nothing.  He might have a little water in his pack and maybe a protein bar or something and all he could think about was that he was alone with Rogers.</p>
<p>They were in a forest. There had been some kind of incursion launched out of a base deep in the forest.  The STRIKE team had gone out to handle it.  Through some SNAFU, everyone else left and they managed to leave him and Rogers alone.</p>
<p>“8am, they say they’ll be back at 8am to pick us up,” he told Steve. </p>
<p>“I guess we just have to make the best of it,” Steve said. </p>
<p>“What’ll we do? Tell ghost stories?” Rumlow asked, with his usual sarcastic smile. </p>
<p>“I guess we could sack out under one of these trees.” There were some huge, old oaks and maples in the forest, some of them were hundreds, if not thousands, of years old. </p>
<p>“Sounds romantic,” Rumlow told him with the same sarcasm. </p>
<p>“You looking for romance, Brock?” Steve asked as they walked along, looking for the perfect tree to shelter under. </p>
<p>“Me? Not the type.” </p>
<p>“What type are you?” Steve asked him. </p>
<p>He caught the tone in Rogers’ voice and knew he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that he’d had certain thoughts about Rogers, hot, dirty thoughts. He was married to his work, to HYDRA, he supposed.  But he was still a man and still wanted.  God, did he want Rogers! </p>
<p>Apparently, he wasn’t the only one, if Rogers’ comments were any indication. </p>
<p>“Soldier. I’m a soldier,” Rumlow finally answered when he realized that Steve was looking at him.</p>
<p>“There’s a big tree with a large canopy. That look okay to you?” Steve asked him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. It’s all still outside and we get to sleep in the dirt!” Rumlow had done his share of roughing it as a black ops soldier, but he still preferred a warm bed to sleep in. </p>
<p>Steve laughed. “Maybe it’s not sleep I have in mind, Rumlow.”  The suggestiveness in Rogers’ tone shot straight to his groin. </p>
<p>“What <i>do</i> you have in mind, Cap?” Rumlow asked, not able to sound the least bit innocent. </p>
<p>“You’ve been staring at my ass for months. What d’you think I have in mind?” </p>
<p>Rumlow dropped his pack and pushed Steve against the tree. He leaned in for a kiss. Steve wrapped him in an embrace and kissed back. God! What a kiss!  That All American hero tongue slipped into his mouth and glided against his tongue, just before a gentle sucking pulled Brock’s tongue into Steve’s mouth. </p>
<p>Rumlow moaned and flexed his hips a little, tilting his cock against Steve. He moaned again when he realized that Rogers’ was unzipping him. “Yeah,” he growled when Steve took his cock in hand and began to stroke it slowly. </p>
<p>He did Steve the same favor and pulled his cock out. Fuck! He was big and rock hard. The damned thing felt like silk stretched over steel. Steve grabbed his hips and pulled him close enough that both of their cocks rubbed together. </p>
<p>“Shit! I never expected this!” Rumlow finally stammered, feeling stupid as soon as he said it. </p>
<p>“But did you want it?” Steve asked as he began to slide his own trousers down. </p>
<p>Rumlow nodded and followed suit, and in moments, both men where clad only in boots and shirts. Both of them were also quite breathless as they kissed and ground their bodies together. </p>
<p>“God, you feel good,” Steve told him as he kissed and licked at Rumlow’s neck. “Fuck me, Brock,” he begged. </p>
<p>Rumlow had never thought that words might make him come, but right now, he thought he might just shoot his wad at the thought of fucking Rogers. “Damn, Cap!” he answered. “You serious?” </p>
<p>Without answering, Steve turned around to face the tree, offering his ass to Rumlow.</p>
<p>“What am I going to use for lube, man?” Brock asked, suddenly a little nervous. Well, a lot nervous, to be honest.  </p>
<p>“My pack… first aid kit, some petroleum jelly,” Steve told him. “Hurry.” </p>
<p>Rumlow hurried, grabbing Steve backpack and finding the little box with a big red cross on it. He found the little jar of Vaseline. He scooped out some and slathered it on himself. He had to be careful not to rub too much or he’d fucking come. He slid a finger in Steve and nearly melted when Rogers moaned. </p>
<p>“Fuck me, Brock!” Steve begged again. </p>
<p>He did, plunging all the way in, grunting with the effort as he did. “Goddamn, you feel good,” he said into Steve’s ear. </p>
<p>He found himself slamming into Rogers from the beginning. It was like he needed to crawl the hell inside of him. He couldn’t get close enough fast enough. He pounded into Rogers over and over, hanging onto him as if he were a lifeline. </p>
<p>“Come on, Brock. Fuck me hard!” </p>
<p>He didn’t think he could do it harder until Steve urged him on. He did, slamming his cock into Rogers over and over until he came – just as hard. He banged Steve into the tree and stayed there until he was done. He’d never had an orgasm quite like that one – he thought he might pass the fuck out when Steve grunted and groaned the whole time that he was coming inside him.</p>
<p>He held Steve for a moment, until he felt like he could breathe again and turned him around.  Without a word, he dropped to his knees on the ground and grabbed Steve’s hips, pulling him close. He ran his hand up and down Steve’s cock several times then took his head in first, licking the precome off and wetting it all over then he tried to slide his mouth slowly down his length but Steve was having none of it. </p>
<p>He fucked Rumlow’s mouth, shoving his cock into the back of his throat far enough to almost gag him. Steve did it several times then slowed down and let Brock take control and set the pace. He licked and sucked until he could feel Steve quivering just the tiniest bit. Steve came, filling his mouth and throat with his warm seed. Brock had never liked to swallow, in fact, he seldom sucked cock for that very reason, but he swallowed over and over, loving how it felt to pleasure Steve. </p>
<p>He licked the last drops as they spilled out and stood, kissing Steve, letting him taste himself in the long kiss. They stood there, embracing wordlessly for several minutes. </p>
<p>Steve kissed him again. “We might ought to dress. It wouldn’t do to have Romanov find us like this.” </p>
<p>Rumlow laughed. “God, no. She’d never shut up about it.” </p>
<p>“It might get cold and I might need to keep you warm, though.” </p>
<p>“If I get much warmer, I’ll combust,” Brock answered with a laugh. </p>
<p>They dressed and sat down under the tree. Steve put an arm around Rumlow’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.  Before they knew it, their clothes were littering the forest floor and they’d forgotten about being caught.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45"><b>Tumblr</b></a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>